warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Newtclaw
Newtclaw is a lithe, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She is the current deputy of AutumnClan, having succeeded Berrystar of the rank. The she-cat is the daughter of Owlflight, a former AutumnClan warrior-queen who was exiled for murdering a Clanmate. In turn, this affected Newtclaw and she grew to be a somewhat untrusting and sharp-tongued cat. Description Appearance :Newtclaw is a she-cat of average size, with a build leaning more on the long and lanky. She has a thick coat, that appears fuller around her neck and belly. The she-cat is often described as lithe and well-muscled. She tries her best to keep a clean and respectable appearance, as AutumnClan's deputy, but, at times she can be found to be covered in a thin layer of dirt. :She has a tortoiseshell coat that is primarily black with sparse ginger patches. She has larger patches on her face and shoulders, but, as they travel down her back they become smaller and more spread out. Newtclaw has vivid green eyes that stand out immensely amongst the darkness of her pelt. Character : Newtclaw is a very cocky and confident warrior, hell, she was named for her skills in battle. She believes that is what makes a warrior good, having a name that represents their skill to do with every-day warrior life. She also believes she was the favourite of her littermates to AutumnClan's previous leader, Tigerstar, as she was given his sister as a mentor. The she-cat has a harsh tongue to her and isn't afraid to snap at cats. : The most interesting thing quite possibly about Newtclaw is her love of Clan culture. She thoroughly enjoys sitting with the Clan's elders and hearing about the years gone by. The she-cat is a bit like a switch when she forgets about her roles for a moment and relaxes. Newtclaw loves to sit with elders and make sure they're alright and comfortable. Their stories make her happy as she recalls many a night spent in the elder's den when she was alone as a kit. She tends to show a bit of favouritism towards these cats above any others, including her own warrior peers. Abilities : Newtclaw has proven herself as a worthy and strong opponent. Having started off as a poor fighter, it pushed her to overcome the weakness and develop a strong skill set regarding the concept. She was born and grew up listening to death threats and the plans of fights, and this gave her a mindset of what to grow up to be. Newtclaw has a hard attitude towards her quick and strong blows, thinking to herself she is the best among her littermates. The she-cat uses her light build to her advantage and has some speed to her movement capabilities. Biography Roleplay (2014) : Lichenkit is born to Owlflight and an unnamed rouge, during a harsh leaf-bare. She has seven littermates, four of which don't survive their first moon of life. The young kitten often shadows her mother, however, after the death of a Clanmate, her mother is exiled for murder. Newtkit and her remaining siblings are given to a foster queen to nurse. She takes her mother's exile particularly hard, and develops attitude problems and refuses the comfort of her maternal uncle and his mate. : She is later apprenticed to Mapleface, Tigerstar's sister. Newtpaw is overjoyed and trains diligently, her energy and time now put into becoming a better, more loyal cat than her mother. Newtpaw is later named as a warrior, earning -claw as her suffix, apparently impressing Tigerstar in the process. The young Newtclaw is also given an apprentice a few moons following her warrior ceremony, hinting that there might have been some favouritism towards the young cat. : Newtclaw also went on the Journey to The River to try and expand her Clan's territory. However, after the new colony failed to settle well, she returned with many of her Clanmates back home to their original territory. Cameos * Journey to The River Ceremonies Lineage Mother: ::Owlflight: Living Brothers: ::Larchkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Starlingstreak: Status unknown ::Snowkit: Deceased; StarClan resident Sisters: ::Skysong: Living ::Blossompaw: Living ::Spottedkit: Living ::Fernkit: Deceased; StarClan resident Uncle: ::Rookfeather: Status unknown Cousins: ::Jasmineleaf: Status unknown ::Feathernose: Status unknown ::Wolfstorm: Status unknown ::Duskstripe: Living ::Silverberry: Status unknown Relationships : Quotes : Trivia *She's aromantic asexual. * Newtclaw was originally named Lichenclaw, however, this was changed due to their roleplayer's personal preference. Images Life 400px Pixels Category:Half-Clan Cat Category:She-cats